


My Family Is The Mafia[Discontinued]

by TessaElire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Homicidal-ish Reader, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, mafiatale, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaElire/pseuds/TessaElire
Summary: Mafia!Sans x Reader!Reader and Sans semi grow up together. Relationships ensue. Minor character death* *I suck at summaries* *This is also my first Fic on Ao3*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update once or twice a week depending on how popular this gets. I've been working on this a few days now and i have more done but might not post it till tomorrow! And i know its short! This is just a test right now! Ill post more in the next chapter!

I was born an only child to one parent. My mama passed away when I was born, leaving me to be the light in my father's eyes. I grew up playing in his shop. He was a tailor, a well known one, especially now, working with the mafia.

I can remember the first time I'd seen my father with Don G. He had come late at night with his two sons, asking if they could be fit for new suits, they needed them for the next morning, for a funeral. I'd been peeking through the door when my father caught my spying eye.

He'd brought me in and introduced me to G and his sons, Sans and Papyrus. We were about the same age, me and Paps, and Sans was about 4 years older than me. That first night we talked while my father fit them for suits, Paps had very quietly told me that their mother died. She had tried to protect G from getting shot but she was killed in the crossfire. Sans had been there while she died, he watched his father's’ soul break and felt his break too. Paps said he'd been distant since then.

I'd never hugged anyone outside my family until that night. I'd felt the need to comfort Sans cause I'd lived my whole life with a broken soul. I'd lived my whole life without knowing one of the people that loved me most, I didn't feel whole, I shared his pain, so I consoled. At first he pretended to be tough, but when I pulled him into the stairwell off the back of the shop he broke and sobbed into my embrace until his father pulled him away and took him home.

It was nearing 3 in the morning and my father was still working. He'd asked me to go to sleep because we'd be attending the funeral in the morning with Sans and Papyrus.

I was up at 6 to find the skelebros at my bedroom door. Don G was with them and had politely asked if his boys could stay with me while he talked to my father. I didn't object. Id told Sans and Paps they could lay with me or throw a blanket on the floor, it was clear when you looked them over that they were bone tired.

-Short time skip!-

It was nearing 9am when the skelebros woke up. I had been getting ready for about a half hour when G came to check on them. He'd brought their suits and asked if I could wake them when I was finished getting ready. 

I set the suits on my bed and stepped out so the could have privacy. I waited in the hall for them, when the finally emerged we went to meet our fathers downstairs.

The five of us walked out to the alley behind the shop where two cars were waiting. My father told the boys to ride with us and we didn't question it. Sans opened the door for me like a gentleman. By the time Sans was in the front seat, G was driving out of the alley.

I looked at Sans in the seat ahead of me. He rested his head on the window the whole way there, looking out solemnly. The car ride wasn't long. When we arrived at the church I took his hand and didn't let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up slightly

Sans and I have been good friends for about 4 years now. His birthday is today and he came with his dad to drop off Papyrus at my house for the night. This was the first time we couldn't spend his birthday with him. He was different now. Two weeks out of every other month he would shut us out entirely. He'd been like that for about two years now.

“Sans why can't me and Paps come to your party?” He grunted, clearly startled, and turned to face me. He was so much taller now, standing at around 6 feet, almost two feet taller than me, he towered over me. “I'm not having a party. I'm doing stuff with my dad. Take care of Papyrus for me, 'kay?” I grunted.

“But you didn't answer my question.” He rolled his eyelights at me. “Kids aren't allowed.” He muttered and walked away. I huffed and turned to Papy. “Dick.” I muttered under my breath. My dad was busy cleaning the front end of the shop so I took Paps up to my room.

We played cards for a while after we deemed that there was nothing better to do but that was short-lived when loud bangs rang through the building. For a second, only a second, it was quite, but men shouting made me snap into action.

I grabbed Papyrus’ arm and dragged him to the window. Outside was a rusty old fire escape. Down the hall I could hear loud footsteps approaching. I pushed Paps out the window and followed suit. I slid down the rusty ladder and hit the ground with a light thud. As soon as we hit the back door to the shop my father came stumbling out clutching his bleeding chest.

“Take this and go there's no time to waste. Go!” My father shoved a box into my hands before giving me a push on the back. I grabbed Papyrus again and we ran. We ran almost ten blocks before stopping. I suddenly became emotionally drained and my feet felt heavy.

Paps tugged on the sleeve of my sweater. “C'mon we're almost to my house we'll be safe there. My dad will know what to do.” We kept a light jog till we reached the backdoor to his apartment. Finally i stopped and inspected the box in the dim light coming from the porch.

I lifted the lid and peered inside. There was a note, a roll of money, and a key laid neatly inside. I pulled the note out and inspected it. It was my father's handwriting. It read;

‘(Y\N), I'm sorry. If you're reading this then that means the human mafia got to me. But it's okay, we were anticipating this. G has the box the key belongs to. Go straight to him as soon as you read this. You'll be safe there. I love you baby. I'm so sorry. -Dad’

I covered my mouth to stifle a sob. I had to stay strong right now. I wiped my eyes and followed Papyrus through the open door. Inside was a group of monsters, all members of Don G's mafia. I recognized most of them, having seen them in the shop on a few occasions. It was clear that we had walked in on some card game, most likely poker. Sans and G were the first to notice us. Bleary eyed we walked over and I placed the note in Sans’ hands.

“Oh god..” Sans passed the note to his father and I watched G scan over the note. “Son go get the box under my bed. (Y/N) do you have that key?” I looked at my hands to see that i was still clutching the box in my hands. Trying to steady my shaking hands I grabbed the key from the box. I held it up for him to see when someone cleared their throat.

¨G what happened?¨ A tall goat monster, Asgore I believe, rose from his seat on the other side of the table. Sans walked back with a black box and set it in front of his father. G took they key from my hand and spoke. ¨Syrus was taken out, we need to go clear the place and get everything moved out.¨ He unlocked the box and pulled the lid open. Inside was a gun, a box of bullets, and two dagger like knives. G turned to look down at me.

¨Do you know how to use these?¨ I looked down. My dad taught me how to shoot a gun when I was ten but I didn't like to use them. He´d also showed me how to use knives and daggers but not as much as with the guns. I sighed and nodded. ¨Good, you'll need them for what we're gonna be doing. Stay with Sans, he can keep you safe.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming guys it keeps me motivated!


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go boys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this so much im pouring my SOUL into this with the little free time that i have. Hopefully this chapter is a little longer than the last!

I hated having to stick next to this daft boy, er, man? Whatever. He’s too old for me anyway, and having to stand that attitude is gonna result to one of two things, me killing him or him killing me. Fun. “Hey kid lighten up a bit. Thanks for takin’ care of Paps for me,” He took a slight pause, “ I’m sorry about ya pops..” I sneered. “Don’t call him that, you still have your dad.” Sans chuckled. “Ya just a salty lil’ spitfire now aren’t ya?” I snatched my knives and gripped them extremely tight. “You’re just a big ass dick now aren’t ya?” Mocking him, “I’m gonna act like i’m better cause i'm 18 n’ my best friends’ just a kid.” I sat, tears sliding down my cheeks.

“Whoa kid, take a breath, i’m not ditchin’ you, i’m just old now.. I got responsibilities, i’m still that big ol’ softy you like so much. I just gotta be distant sometimes. It’s better for you that way.” We stopped walking and he pulled me into a hug. “It’s okay to feel this way, you just lost a huge part of yourself but we’re here. We’ll help you get through this.” He picked me up and took me to the car.

Sans tucked me into the middle seat in between himself and Papyrus, who shot me a sly grin and formed a giant bone in his hands. “Both of you? I thought you had to be 18 before you joined.” Sans humed and shook his head. “Nah, I wanted to wait ‘cause I wasn’t sure. At least not when i was Paps’ age i wasn’t. Now I got a pretty good reason.” I sighed. My father had told me just a few years ago that I could join if I absolutely wanted to. Paps and I had played pretend games for a while, just back and forth with finger guns. Then my dad taught me that it wasn’t fun and games, that really sunk in now. I had a reason now too.

The sleek black car we were in pulled to a stop in the alley behind the shop. “You three take the fire escape and clear the second floor. We’ll be clearing the first floor and the basement.” Sans and Papyrus swiftly exited the car and I followed suit. I waited for the boys to scramble quietly up the fire escape then gracefully stepped up. The both stood inside my room waiting. I gasped loudly. Only to have my mouth covered by Sans. “Sh, there might be people here.” I shook my head and observed my trashed room. All the furniture was overturned and my clothes were strewn about the mess. I took two steps forward before being snatched back. “(Y/N) stay with us..” Paps had a concerned look on his face. “Paps in know this house well. If anyone was here it’d be very easy to hear them, these walls are paper thin I’ve been here most of my life.”

I pulled my arm from Papyrus’ grasp and walked to the door. I placed my ear against it and listened for footsteps. After a few seconds I concluded there was no one and carefully opened the door. The hall was just as bad as my room, all the paintings were busted on the floor. I balled my hands into fists, clenching them around my knives. I paused and kicked off my shoes before exiting my room. Now i was able to tiptoe down the hall towards my father’s room. The door was kicked in, it must’ve been locked when those bastards came through and trashed the place. I stood and thought about my father for a moment, questions ran through my mind, painful emotions came flooding through my senses.

“(Y/N)? The place is clear. Get a few bags packed with necessities and meet us downsta-” He paused mid-word when he noticed my tears. Sans crossed the room and pulled me into his arms. “Hey. It’s okay doll ya not alone. Me and Paps are here for ya, ya mean a lot to us.” My breathing hitched and sobs stopped ripping through my chest, I took a deep breath and held it for a moment, counting to ten in my head and exhaling. I pushed my feelings away and focused on my anger. Sans took my hand in his and pulled it as he stepped back. Carefully i pulled my hand from his grip and walked to the overturned bed. I began lifting the frame away from the mattress. Sans crossed the room and took the frame into his hands, lifting it with ease.

Carefully i wriggled my hands through the newly created gap between the mattress and the frame and used my hands to search. My father had kept a box tucked into the mattress that contained some momentos and his gun that was gifted to him when he joined the mafia with G. When my fingers grazed the side of the box I snatched it and threw it open. A wicked smile crossed my face, I felt as though I had lost everything and had nothing left to lose. With the box in hand i passed Sans and walked through the hall to get a bag packed.

I didn’t waste time packing, I got necessities only, exited the room and headed down the stairs to meet Sans and Papyrus. G was with them with two suitcases at his feet and one in his grasp, Sans turned to meet my gaze and removed the suitcase from my hands. He smiled at me and I smiled back, he read my eyes, it was crystal clear that I now had an agenda. He patted my back. “I’ll Help ya kid.” Sans chuckled.

Papy looked at us puzzled. “Help with what..?” He questioned.

I got the most dead serious look in my eyes and a shit-eating grin when I said, “I’m gonna find the deadbeats that killed my father and Im gonna give them one hell of a bad time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of finals before i go on winter break! I've been studying alot so im sorry i havent updated in days! I feel incredibly motivated and ill start on ch. 4 as soon as this goes up! Thanks for being patient guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my last day of finals for this semester!  
> Winter break is almost here!  
> I plan on writing two or four more chapters over break but i dont know when I'll publish them! I guess we'll see when it happens!  
> If you guys ever find spelling errors please let me know! I don't always have time to proof read and my dyslexia doesn't always pick up on it. I've tired to write it out before typing but i don't get a chance a lot. So please just let me know!

My mood and look changed drastically in the span of a few hours, my color pallet that consisted of pinks and other light pastels were now blues, blacks and greys, colors that reminded me of Sans, I had forgotten the pain I was in and became vengeful. Suddenly mafia life felt right for me, and everyone supported that. G took me under his wing and taught me how to be a mobster, and I took well. It wasn’t long before I was deemed ready, G had included me and his sons in the master plan to cross into the humans territory and start acting out of spite and vengeance.

Sans had gotten me alone multiple times trying to check the state of my mental health. He was worried that I’d been consumed by grief and had lost all my sanity, which was partially true, I was grief-stricken. Keyword was. Some part of me had quickly come through and was ready to take down the bastards that killed my father. My blood boiled at the fact that a single note was found, stating that my father’s body was disposed of and would not be found. Sans had talked with me for hours that night, he was genuinely worried about me and that sparked something in me. I was only keeping myself together because I was so young. It was obvious that I wanted to be normal still, so I pushed away my grief and continued living normally. But how normal was the life of a full time mobster? I guess I’ll find out.

It was weeks later when we’d finally gotten the whereabouts of one of the humans that took part in killing my dad. Sans had spent many nights with me in that time, we talked til dawn a few times. He’d been curious to how I was gonna take down the poor fool, and I’d been giving it a lot of thought. I’d told Sans that I hadn’t decided but I was ready. The information we’d gotten was from a very good source, and we were now planning on acting based on that information. G had invited a few of his guys over to help and create our master plan. Sans and Papyrus had been sitting around me, making me feel oddly comfortable, when G addressed me.

“So (Y/N), how do you plan on putting this moron out of his misery?” I pulled my knives out of their covers and placed them onto the table. “I plan on making it painfully slow, enough to get some information, then finish the job. I don’t want to play silly games with these twits.” I could feel a twisted smile sneaking its way onto my face, just the thought of digging my knives into the poor man’s chest sent shivers down my spine. Sans hand found mine on my leg, carefully he took it and gave a gentle squeeze. I snapped back into reality and stopped my murderous thoughts. I was beginning to feel concerned for myself.

G had thought my answer was suitable and gave us a randevu. Sans and Papyrus were to take me seperate to avoid anything unexpected from occurring. Sans had practically dragged me out of the room and hurried all the way to his. I kicked at him when I finally got the chance. “What the hell Sans?” I hissed.

“Do you know how crazy you sound? You need to cut down on the homicidal tendencies kid.” I scoffed. “Do you know how hypocritical you sound Sans? Were you not the one to say and I quote, ‘I’m gonna find the poor fucks that killed my mom and I’m gonna blast em’ into the void itself.’” I said smugly, showing off my shit-eating grin that might actually put his to shame. He huffed and pushed me against the door. “I didn’t act on the ya moron. Does it look like I’ve obsessed over it? Have I killed them yet? Does it look like I’ve acted out of vengeance? I was a kid. I clearly grew out of my grief and anger, unlike you. You’re 14, take a few deep breaths and give up kid, this isn’t healthy.” I sighed and looked away from him. There was a part of me that wanted to end this and kill those humans, but the other parts of me just wanted to find my father’s body and give him a proper burial, and finally take the time to grieve properly. I so desperately needed it. I needed that peace of mind knowing that he was gonna be okay.

I sank down, my back sliding down the door. A wave of depression hit me hard, it was bone crushing, my lungs suddenly stopped working and I had to force them to take in air. My vision became blurry and I felt cold. For weeks I had pushed these feelings away and it hurt so bad. I wanted to act okay for everyone else but forgot that I needed to take care of myself too. I now felt like I was drowning. Sans had seen my distressed look and picked me up from my place on the floor. His embrace was calming but I hadn’t gotten to let go of my sadness yet. I restrained my emotions long enough to excuse myself and head to my room down the hall.

I locked my door so no one could walk in on my depression episode. I laid face down on my bed and let go for a while, completely ignoring the pounding at my door. I didn’t want to be seen like this. My (H/L)(H/C) was now a mess on my head, my eyes were red from crying and my throat was sore from all the sobbing that had wracked my chest. I’d barely had a chance to breathe while I was crying, I was sore and out of breath when a sharp knock sounded at my door. I found it extremely hard to get out of bed, but i managed, and walked over to the door on extremely shaky legs. I was almost convinced that I was going to collapse. But I made it without falling, and wrenched the door open to be met with soft eyelights.

Papyrus met my eyes with a soft smile. “Hey, uh, it’s almost time to go, here’s something you can wear. We’re leaving in a half hour, we’ll be waiting for you in the car.” He smiled softly again, turing to walk away to leave me with my thoughts once more. I observed the clothing that I had been given. For the first time in a few hours I let out a breathy laugh. Papyrus had dropped of a suit for me to wear. I shook my head and dressed quickly. I stepped in front of my tall mirror and observed myself while I tried to recall how to tie a tie. After about five tries I managed to get it right, I looked at myself again and laughed again. I looked ridiculous, the sleeves and pant legs were much too long. Carefully I bent down and rolled the pant legs in before rolling up the sleeves an acceptable length. I looked like I was wearing something of my father’s, it was embarrassing. 

I fixed my hair last, styling it into a (H/S) and throwing on a pair for short heeled shoes. I grabbed my knives and secured them in their covers before sliding them into the inside pockets of my suit. I looked at myself one last time before exiting my room and giggled at myself. This attire made me look much older and slightly more confident, it also looked like I hadn’t been crying so that was a plus. I made my way down the hall to the back door and met the boys in the car. ‘Boys’ I chuckled at the thought of calling Sans a boy to his face, he’d probably be shitty.

I put sass into my step and sassed my way to the car. Sans sat in the driver’s seat and Papy was in the back. I hopped in the front with Sans and he just stared at me. I stared back intensely. “What the hell are you staring at?” I asked angrily. I made a face and that did something to set him off. Sans could no longer contain his laughter as he stopped fighting his giggle fit. I reached over and smacked his forehead. “Shut up moron, we gotta go.” He slapped his hand over his mouth and started the car and drove out of the ally with teary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming guys it keeps me motivated! So far i think im taking this in a good direction!


	5. Special *Late* Holiday Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place 3 years ahead of the last chapter! Which is what makes it special! Its a glimpse of the future of this story enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super sorry I'm so late everyone! i worked really hard to get past writer's block for this! I wish I could have worked through it quicker! I'll have chapter 5 up a soon as i can! Thank you for your patience!

Special Holiday Chapter

Sans POV

Things are different now. You've been through so much now doll. We both have. If it wasn't for you I don't think I could've gotten through this without you. Sure Papy was there but, he wouldn't have been much support. He hurts too.  
But you're here. Trying to keep everyone happy, trying to make the holidays full of life and colorful again. Paps believes you can too, he's been helping you bring this place back to life. 

Now that we're together this place feels homely. You're almost mother like to Frisk and Paps but you're all the same age. Heh. It's a nice thought. You're so cute running around decorating the house for the holidays, you'd just told me last week that you weren't sure if you were ready to have our first Christmas together while we're still mourning everyone. But now you're here with Frisk and my brother decorating the biggest tree you could find after Christmas. 

I will admit though, you've been good to me. You've always been here when I've needed you the most and I can only thank you for everything you’ve done for me, the only way I can repay you is to always be here for you too. I don’t know how to express all my love for you but I will. You’re my world now, I want to build a life with you and leave this shitty business, it’s taken so much from us already, but I promise that we won’t lose anymore. 

Tonight is our night. It’s a night we’ll spend with our ‘family’, this is an important night for us.  
o

Reader POV

The tree was perfect and the rest of the decorations had been put up courtesy of Papyrus, Frisk and Asriel took over on wrapping presents which let me with nothing to do. I paced anxiously around the apartment, I prayed that everything looked as good as you said it did. I wanted this New Years party and late Christmas gift exchange to be perfect. I wanted to bring in the New Year with my closest friends, practically family, and start the New Year off right.

I felt warm when you embraced me from behind, you’d taken me into your arms and took me to the couch where we cuddled up together. You held me tight and stroked my hair, causing me to fall asleep, to help me rid of my stress and anxiety.

Sans POV

You fell asleep on my chest. You finally looked content after all the hours you spent pacing around, worrying about how everything looked. Frisk and Asriel had come from your room and began placing wrapped presents under the tree you’d worked so hard to decorate. It looked perfect. I figured I’d let you sleep for an hour because you simply needed it, then I’d wake you up and help you get ready for tonight. I just couldn’t stand to see you so worried over nothing. I love you too much to let you worry so much kid.

A light tap on my shoulder made me tear my gaze away from you. Frisk began signing at me, ‘Is she okay? She didn’t pace until she passed out right?’ I chuckled lightly and shook my head. “Ya know kid, I really appreciate you being here, she’d still be wrapping presents if it wasn’t for you and Asriel.” Frisk smiled and started signing again, ‘Of course Sans, anything to help a friend out. I’m gonna go home and get ready for the party tonight okay?’ I nodded and flashed a small grin. Frisk departed with Asriel and I found myself having a hard time staying awake.

-Short Time Skip-

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES GET UP! WE HAVE A PARTY TO PREPARE FOR!” My bros voice sounded and shattered my dream into a hazey mess. I opened my sockets to find that you were missing and Papyrus was standing over me with a scolding look. “Eh, what time is it bro?” I slowly made my off the couch to look out the window. “It’s 8:50 Sans, (Y/N) says she’ll need help preparing the food for the party that starts in an hour. Get ready then help her!” I spun and walked to my room, my clothes had already been laid out on my bed, something you’d probably done when you woke up. I shut my door for privacy and began to get ready for the night. 

The neat pile of clothes consisted of a pair of black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a black tie. This was definitely what you had picked out because this was the shirt you had made for me for my birthday a few years ago. It had become my favorite shirt. I dressed quickly so I could help you with the food. I wanted you to do as little work as possible.

Reader POV

I had prepared for this. I placed all the food on the counter and got plates set on the table. I set to work and chopped up different vegetables for a veggie plate. It was extremely bright and colorful. “Wow, that’s very beautiful (Y/N).” Startled I turned to face my boyfriend, his sly grin stretched across his face, it took my breath away. “Thank you Sans, do you think you could help me with the meat and cheese? I need to start making my cupcakes.” His cheekbones were dusted with a pale light blue blush as he pulled me into a hug. “Of course sweetheart. I’ll help ya with everything.” It was my turn to blush lightly, a small smile gracing my face. I pulled away from Sans’ sweet embrace and began preparation for my cupcakes.

I’d finished all four pans and got them into the oven before Sans was half way done with the meat. I began plating what he had finished then moved to help him finish. Together it took an hour to finish and we carried the plates to the living room, placing them down onto the coffee table with some drinks and my cupcakes. Frisk and Asriel had returned with Alphys and Undyne in tow. They placed more presents under the tree while Frisk came to tell me that Toriel had kindly declined the invitation. I nodded with a small frown, slightly disappointed, I hated the thought of Toriel being alone tonight. Unfortunately I knew i couldn’t force her to come so I brushed it off and started talking with everyone. With everyone having arrived I declared that it was time to open presents, just an hour away from midnight. Frisk helped me hand out the presents to everyone then helped me get settled with mine. Sans pulled me down into his lap and held a present in front of me. I took it and began pulling the crisp wrapping paper away from the box. I’d taken note that this was from Papyrus, inside I found a framed picture of myself with Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Asriel. It made me smile and think about when everything wasn’t so hard. After a few moments of thinking I set the box aside and moved to my next gift when Sans dipped in and whispered into my ear. “I’m sorry I didn’t get anything for you, I feel pretty bad.”

“Don’t. If it makes you feel better I couldn’t finish yours. I’ll have it for you in a few days.” He grinned at me and nuzzled my neck. I opened the rest of my presents and thanked everyone, most of them had finished unwrapping theirs minutes ago and had settled down, ready to ring in the new year. Sans had left his gifts on the floor next to mine. He pulled me onto the couch and snuggled me into it, I felt very comfy and let myself drift off for a moment, I had completely fallen asleep until Sans was pulling at my wrist and telling me to wake up. I struggled to get my eyes open for a minute, not able to focus on Sans kneeling in front of me. Finally when I could take in everything around me I tried to understand why everyone was staring on me, grinning widely. Sans tugged lightly on my wrist again and drew my attention back to him. 

“Hey sleepy head, it’s almost midnight, I got something really important to ask you.” I sat myself upright and nodded for him to ask his question. His grin spread wider and he reached behind his back. He’d let out a deep breath before bringing his hand back out into the open with a box tucked in between his bones. “I’ve kinda been waiting but tonight seems like the perfect night. I’ve wanted to ask this for a while but I wanted to be sure that we were ready for this first. I just can’t wait any longer. I’ve loved you for years, I’ve given myself to you and I’d like to make you mine,” shakily he opened the box and looked into my eyes. “(Y/F/N) would you make me the happiest skeleton in the world and marry me?”

I stared at him. Everyone had starting cheering and I had little time to take in the fact that he had asked me at midnight. I froze under Sans stare, time felt like it had crawled to a stop as he waited for an answer.

 

‘I-I don’t..”

 

“I don’t know…-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I pulled a sneaky on ya. *Dramatic Cliffhanger*  
> You're welcome.
> 
> -Your crazy Author-chan, At 1:35 AM, trying to make this series as amazing as possible.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've felt bad because I haven't updated this in a while. This chapter resumes the normal story and is chapter 5. I plan on starting chapter 6 today as well I just felt that I needed to post this short chapter for everyone!
> 
> -Heres the plan. Don't kill anybody.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark,  
> Darker,  
> Yet Darker.
> 
> *Why?

The car ride in the dark was quiet until Sans started cracking puns. Papyrus was completely unamused, making his displeasure clear every few minutes. I stared out the window for most of the car ride, every few minutes I could feel Sans eyes looking over to me, I just kept looking out the window, trying to ignore the questions bubbling in the back of my head. Finally I decided that maybe asking them would be easier than trying to ignore them for so long.

“Hey Sans..?” I glanced to him, our eyes meeting for a moment before I looked away again. “If anything happened to your dad would you have to take his place..?” He bit his lip, now focused on the road. “Well, Asgore is his right hand man, if I truly didn’t want to he would take over.. At least til Paps would be old enough to decide whether or not he would want to take over from Asgore. But I’d most likely take over, it’s the family business after all.” He smirked at me, winking when he thought I wasn’t looking. I resumed staring out the window til we pulled over close to our destination.

“This is as far as we’re gonna go in the car. If we go any further we’ll give up the element of surprise and it’ll be a messy shoot out, let’s avoid that.” I nodded and exited the car. Sans walked around and stood in front of me. “What do you have to defend yourself with?” I pulled my knives out of my suit pocket. Sans shook his head. “You need more than knives to protect yourself, you might not always be in range to fight with them or you might get them knocked away, that’s not safe. Take this.” He produced a gun from behind his back. “You left this in your room.. He left it to you for a reason ya know?” I stared at his hands. “I don’t want to kill people.. I just want to get my dad back..” A bunch of emotions rose in my chest and swirled together. I looked at the ground. “(Y/N) I know you’re trying to show mercy. I know that you’ve been fueled by rage and have had other thoughts. I want to protect you the best I can. I’ve got your back covered but I want you to know that if you don’t have a choice then there’s no mercy. Protect yourself. This isn’t just for you this is for your dad.”

I furrowed my brow, releasing a long breath I didn’t even know I was holding. Carefully Sans placed the weapon into my hands and I tucked it away with my knives. Sans and Papyrus had already started walking ahead, I kicked off my shoes in favor of stealth instead of style. I padded along behind them through the brush. We’d tracked down one of the guys to an empty lodge near Mt. Ebbot. The place had been abandoned for years so it seemed to be a pretty good hideout for these crooks. Sans took notice to my bare feet when he looked over his shoulder to check on me. “Aw, did they hurt to much?” He taunted. I rolled my eyes at his remark, ignoring him instead of replying. 

After walking for what seemed like forever, we met with G and a few others. “Muffet’s spiderlings found a backdoor that leads into an underground level, right below the main level. Sans you’re going to take Papyrus and (Y/N) through there and wait for the signal. Everyone else is with me.” I felt a little under-confident in our group, but followed after Sans and Papy without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Next Part Is Going To be Very,  
> Very,  
> Interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Heres Chapter 6 Guys! I might possibly have chapter 7 up by tonight.
> 
> Think about following me on tumblr! I might drop short snippets of the new chapters! I always talk some things over with a friend and she always helps me decide whats good! Hopefully you'll find the "behind the scenes" on this fic as funny as we did! @tessa-elire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> This was interesting.  
> Im not sorry.

“Wait,” I stopped, five steps behind Sans and Papyrus. “What’s the signal?” They gave each other dead looks before looking to me. Sans smirked. “Er.. Not sure. That’s okay. We’ll get this done without a hitch.” Papyrus shrugged and began walking forward again. Quietly we crept to the back of the cabin and searched for this backdoor. Except it wasn’t really a backdoor. It was a cellar door. Well. Shit.

The comically oversized padlock taunted us. Sans chuckled. “Ever picked a lock before?” He searched his pockets and grunted. “Damn, I didn’t bring anything to pick it with..” He looked me over and pulled a bobby pin from my pinned up hair. “This’ll do. C’mon, I’ll show you how to pick a lock with this.” Carefully he led my hands to the lock and held my fingers tight to keep the pin from slipping out of my grip. “It’s easy. Just keep trying till it clicks.” And he was right, it was easy. After trying twice the lock opened with a loud click that made me jump and look around.

“Wow. That didn’t take long at all. She’s clearly better at this than I am Sans.” Sans shushed Papyrus and pulled the lock away from the door handles. He tossed it to the ground nearby and tugged on the doors. They creaked open, causing Sans to stop. They were barely half open but Sans pushed me and Papy inside. “I have to close these carefully, they might attract unwanted attention.” Papy summoned a dimly glowing bone and stepped forward, waiting for his brother to tell him what to do next. I shuffled forward and found the bottom of the stairs. They were cold, feeling more like cement than wood, which was good seeing as they wouldn’t creak and blow our cover.

Quietly I began to climb the stairs when Sans scream whispered my name. Without a word I put my hand up to shush him as he rushed behind me. The door was partially open giving me a chance to peak out. The dark kitchen was beyond the door. I could only see a sliver of the next room from this point. Unsatisfied, I lightly pushed the door open and practically crawled through the kitchen to the bar. It overlooked the living room and dining room, where I could very clearly hear multiple people talking loudly. Then a loud, very familiar voice rang through.

“Let us go you scumbags! You don’t even know what’s about to hit you!” Undyne. That was Undyne’s voice. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. They fucked up. We fucked up. We’re fucked.” Sans had us back in the basement before I could even register what had happened. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” I began panicking. I heard Sans chuckle, “We’re boned.” (I actually posted about this on my tumblr @tessa-elire because it was fucking hilarious to write.) I struggled to get my shit together and dashed back up the stairs, bursting into the kitchen screaming, “SNEAKY SNEAKY STABBY STABBY!” lunging out from the darkness, landing crouched in front of a scumbag, screaming, “KNEES!” and going nuts. No one stopped me. There was just awkward silence.

I stopped at a loud exhale from behind me. “That's NOT how mafia works (Y/N)..” I blushed and stepped back. After a second I realized that we were indeed fucked.

“Whatever you’re thinking. Stop. Any wrong move could get someone killed. Lock n’ load, stay quiet, do not blow our cover.” In my panicked state I found myself still in the cellar, pacing and hyperventilating, getting very light headed and delusional. Sans was glaring in my direction. Yikes. “Stop pacing and c’mon we got a job to do.” He made his way back up the stairs with Papyrus following. I rushed behind.

I crept to the bar and peaked over. There were three guys, disgusting humans, murderers. I drew my weapon. Sans had directed that he would cause a distraction and that me and Papyrus were to take out the two thugs on the sides, and that the tallest was our interrogation target. Sans disappeared from my side, I began to look around from him when Papyrus nodded at me to focus my attention on the room. I stopped thinking of Sans and focused on the thug. Three sharp knocks sounded at the front door. Everyone’s eyes were focused on the door. The tall human, the target, walked to the door and began drawing his gun. I was so focused on him that I barely missed Papy calling my name. “(Y/N) Now!” The two thugs heard him but had little time to react. The loud pops deafened me. 

It took me too long to realize that something was wrong. The thugs had managed to shoot at us before they dropped. Something felt wrong. There was too much blood on the floor. Not just the thugs, but mine and Asgore’s as well. Wait. Mine?

I was shaking. I was clutching my bleeding shoulder and shaking. My chest heaved and the blood continued to poor out. I let out a choked noise. No one had been paying attention to me. No one saw me dying. I cried out. My vision was blurry. Hot tears were streaming down my face. I was scared. I could barely see Sans reaching out for me as I collapsed in on myself. I was too tired and hurt. Everything stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Im crazy sorry I've been MIA for a month. I've been having rough patches, family and personal issues and to top it off my ancient laptop kicked the bucket a few weeks ago. Without my laptop I have a hard time writing because i have to use my phone. Its quite uncomfortable. I recently signed up for Ko-fi to raise $150 to replace my laptop so i can get back to work! I'll be dropping the link to my profile in case anyone whats to help with that!

“Is She Gonna Wake Up?”  
“I don’t know Paps..”  
“I Hope She Wakes Up.”  
“Me too bro.”  
“Will You Come Eat? I Don’t Think She Would Be Happy For You To Be Starving Yourself.”  
“Sure bro, I’ll be right down.”

I felt cold, so cold. I could hear Sans talking to Papyrus but I couldn’t understand what they were talking about. Questions rose in my mind, the top being what happened? And why am I so numb? I tried to open my eyes but found it very difficult. Maybe I’ll sleep for a little bit longer.

I heard a knock on my door. My head was pounding and I was shivering harshly. Why was it so damn cold? I heard voices talking lightly outside my door. “I don’t think she’s doing well Tori.. She keeps shaking but she’s hot to the touch.” I sat up and tried to stand. I failed. I collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. My door flew open, before I could even begin to ask questions I was back in bed sat back against the pillows.

Sans had used his magic to put me back in bed. Toriel had followed him in. “(Y/N) are you okay?” I began to answer but found that my throat was extremely dry. I coughed and nodded my answer. Out of nowhere Sans placed a cup of water in my hands, it was gone in seconds, but at least the dryness was gone. “What happened?” My voice was deep and rough, startling me slightly. Sans brushed the hair out of my face. “What do you remember?” I thought back to the last time I was fully awake. Memories snapped back in place when I rolled my shoulders, trying to stretch.

“I-I.. Sans was I shot..?” He looked at me sadly and nodded. Toriel had bowed her head as she came to sit on the other side of the bed. I tried harder to remember. “Who else?” I studied his face, looking for answers. “Those two thugs died after you were shot. Asgore got dusted.. That dirtbag human got a away. Everything was so chaotic that no one noticed him get away. I was too focused on you and my brother..” I turned to Toriel and gave my condolences. She asked if I was feeling well enough to eat, and left before I could answer. I could only think about how she felt. My thoughts fluttered to how G must’ve felt too.. Asgore was his right hand.. They had been extremely close. He probably hurt just as bad.

“(Y/N), It’s good to see you awake.” G’s smooth voice echoed in my ears. I turned my gaze away from Sans to see G standing in the doorway holding a tray full of food. He gave a warm smile before offering the tray to me. I blushed. “I don’t think I could eat all that..” Sans chuckled and combed his fingers through my hair. “Don’t worry about it kid.” He took the tray from G and set it in the bed with me. G offered one last warm smile before stepping back into the hall and pulling the door shut behind him.

The tray beside me was overflowing with foods. There were eggs with waffles and bacon, an ungodly amount of toast with jam, a stack of pancakes with a stack of sausages as high as the pancakes and hashbrowns, and two glasses of water. I looked over at Sans, who had been staring between me and the overflowing tray, and pushed the tray closer to him. “I’m not gonna be able to eat all this by myself. Care to help me?” He looked thoughtful for a moment before plucking up a piece of toast with his boney fingers. “Sans? When’s the last time you ate? You look a little boney.” Sans looked away from the food and stared at me with heart eyes. Literally. His eye lights formed little hearts as he looked at me lovingly. Sans lifted his hand and stared at it. “Huh. You don’t say.” I let out a soft laugh at his sarcasm. He smirked.

“You’re pretty punny kid.” He winked at me. “You’re not too bad yourself. You always find a way to tickle my funny bone. You could say you’re pretty humerus.” He started laughing with me. “Tibia honest I was pretty bonely without you kid.” He stopped laughing and looked at me with seriousness. “I’m glad you’re awake.” He smiled at me and took my hand into his. Sans ivory white bones felt silky smooth against my skin. Our fingers intertwined for a moment before a sharp knock on the door separated us.

“Sans? Dad needs you downstairs for a few minutes. I can stay in here with (Y/N).” Sans took my hand again and squeezed it gently before exiting the room. Papyrus took his place in the chair next to the bed. “You should try eating something. Mrs. Toriel thinks you could be out of bed by this afternoon if you eat some of this healing food.” I eyed the tray and took a piece of toast into my mouth. The taste of strawberries bursted across my tastebuds. I savored it. “Papy? How long was I out?” Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat. “About a month.. Sans wouldn’t leave your side.. That first night dad had to drag him away.. He was covered in blood but he wouldn’t leave. I think he really cares about you (Y/N).”

I paused for a moment to look at Papyrus. “Thanks for telling me Papy.” He just nodded and smiled at me in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to help out so I can get back to work!  
> http://ko-fi.com/tessaelire


	9. *A/N*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update from Author-chan

Hey guys,  
So the last month has been incredibly hard for me. At this point I've lost motivation to do most things including the things I used to love. I've decided to discontinue this story for a while, I may come back in a few months and try again. I'm incredibly sorry to disappoint but I can't keep going like this. It was fun. Thank you to every reader and everyone that left a comment or kudos, you're all fantastic, thanks for the support while i was working so hard to put another chapter out. I couldn't have asked for better readers <3 Thank You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.


End file.
